


It Hurt.

by starryuri



Series: Soulmate AUs [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Viktor with a K, kill me this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Phichit would do anything for his best friend, even if it meant altering fate.[The Red String of Fate AU]





	It Hurt.

Being able to see the Red String was hard for Phichit. No, not because everyone was linked and he wasn't, or anything like that. He never felt the need to change who was connected to who, or to cause someone to be linked to no one. 

That wasn't why.

It was the way Yuuri looked at Viktor. _The way Viktor looked at Yuuri._

It was obvious that they were in love.

Ever since Yuuri had seen Viktor on TV for the first time his heart was full of admiration and love for the man, and Yuuri was an endearing man himself.

Phichit hated to admit it, but he knew it'd only be a matter of time.

He had a feeling these two would be together. 

So, although the Red String originally linked _him_ to Viktor... He changed the link.

Watching the two of them happy together was the hardest thing Phichit had ever had to experience, and the feeling he got from it was something he wished he'd never have to feel again.

Unfortunately, the universe did not obey his wishes.

Every second of every day, the image would not leave his mind. The overwhelming regret that he felt, the extreme agony he experienced... It would never go away.

He knew when he made the decision that there would be no going back, _he just didn't realise that it would hurt so much._

Phichit now had no other half. 

He had no one to call his own.

_It was a decision he wished he had never made._

For the rest of his life, he regretted it... But he knew he had no other choice. _It was inevitable that the two of them would fall in love._

But that didn't change the fact that it was difficult. 

_It hurt._


End file.
